Reincarnated
by Becca108
Summary: Elena is dating Stefan Salvatore, but what happens when he's gone? Will Damon respect his brother by not sexually advancing on his girl? Not a chance!
1. A Taste of The Past

**First off, I do not own any of the characters belonging to the Vampire diaries and acknowledge the fact that some of my ideas may be branched off of events from the books and television show.**

**I hope you all enjoy my views on how I think the Vampire Diaries should play out!**

I find myself seated at an ornate vanity mirror, its brass frame entwining in a spiral, cradling a large oval mirror. I am looking into it, my eyes look dreamy and content, as if I had just awoken from a deep sleep and wasn't quite aware of my surroundings yet. Placed on the lace draped table lay an embellished silver hairbrush, so shiny my reflection can be seen on the surface.  
Through the mirror, I see the room layed out behind me. Large bay windows frame the darkness outside, laden with heavy, dark blood-red draperies. A large Victorian style bed rests in the corner, its canopy hovering over it like a welcoming cloud on a hot sunny day.  
I turn my gaze back to the mirror, noticing for the first time how I look. My long, dark brown hair is done up in loose curls, very unlike my usual every-day look of straight hair. I find it rather amusing that I'd be so dressed up to be sitting in the house alone.  
I notice the dress I'm wearing. The heavy material is emblazoned with gold hand-stitched patterns, the overall robin's egg blue of the gown contrasting with my olive skin. I take in a deep breath, gasping at how strangely exotic I look, but the corseted bodice of the garment is making it hard for me to even breathe.  
I brace my hands on the table and look down at my lap, trying very hard to get my composure; taking even breaths as well as I possibly can. I hear a light knocking on the carved wooden frame of the doorway. Startled yet again, I look up into the mirror and meet eyes with the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. His dark, wavy black hair falls into his clear, ocean-blue eyes. There's a quiet smirk tugging at his lips, as if he has a secret that he's dying to tell. He stands in the doorway as if he's been there the whole time, but my persistently beating heart knows that much is not true.  
I continue to look straight into the mirror, afraid that if I turn to look at him full on, my heart with break at his beauty.  
Slowly, the man walks into the room, the crooked smile still in place. He's behind me now, delicately brushing the hair off my shoulders before placing his hand on the side of my neck, tracing with his cool fingertips.  
My body instantly reacts to his touch, softly gasping as he lowers his lips to my neck, placing a soft kiss just below my ear. My mind becomes cloudy with lust, giving in to the feelings of pleasure as he deepens the kisses on the smooth skin of my throat.  
I look up into the mirror, and the scene before me is so erotic I can barely take it. But that's when I get a good look at his face. His eyes have gone dark, almost cloudy like a storm brewing on the horizon of a vast, gray ocean.  
He can tell I'm looking at him. He looks up too, meeting my eyes through the looking glass before us. Deep, purple veins ripple across his face, under his once beautiful eyes. He opens his mouth in a cruel yet seductive smile, revealing sharp, vicious fangs, but alas I do not shy away. Somehow I know he's like this, and somehow I know what he is. Which is why, when he lowers his mouth back down to my throat, I let him take me.

**Thank you all SO MUCH for reading! this is the first fic i've written in what seems like forever; I'm feeling a bit creative! ;)  
PLEASE: let me know what you think! I'd really appreciate some feedback fro you guys! The new chappy should be up sometime tomorrow!  
**

**ALSO! If you'd like to keep in touch and know how progress on my next chapters are going, Follow me on Twitter!: **

**Search: Reblahters**

**-B**


	2. A Comfort Least Expected

**Okay, So I KNOW I said that the next chapter would be up yesterday, but it turns out that trying to pull a second chapter outta my ass in one day wasn't gonna happen. HAHA. Anyways, I'm trying really hard for it to be decent and well written, I just don't know if i'm doing that great of a job. Again, SORRY FOR THE WAIT! Here's the next chapter! ENJOY!**

I awake with a start, a fire still crackling in the fireplace. It had all been a dream. I look over to see Stefan right beside me, wrapped in a blanket fast asleep. I feel unsaintly after what I had just dreamed, and to be here laying with the man who loves me unconditionally. I feel ashamed and uncomfortable. Damon is a condescending asshole; there's no reason why I should have a dream like this. I get angry thinking about having such an intimate and private dream with a man whom I cannot stand. He's hurt too many people. I don't think I could ever get past that.  
I run my fingers through my hair and take a deep breath. It was just a dream. It's not going to magically change the way I feel about anybody.  
"Hey, what'cha doing?" Stefan asks, rubbing the sleep out of his devastatingly handsome eyes. I smile at him, grabbing his hand for comfort. Looking at him, there's no possible way I could ever stop loving him.  
He gives my hand a squeeze and I snuggle close to him, pulling the blanket up to my chin, tucking my legs under me. It was quiet moments like this that I was glad I had him in my life. He didn't like to chatter non-stop. He gave me time to just chill out. Something we both needed desperately.  
"Do you want anything to drink?" Stefan sleepily whispers in my ear, not wanting to break the calm that was present in the vast living room of the boarding house. I just nod, and he gets up, wrapping the blanket around me and giving me a soft, sweet kiss before heading to the kitchen.  
I can hear glasses clinking in the kitchen. I smile to myself. How did we get to be so normal? It seemed like the chaos that dating a vampire brought into my life would never end, and yet here we are, sitting around having a lazy evening by the fire, just enjoying each other's company without any distractions.  
I stare into the glowing embers, instantly reminding me of my dream. The burning of the hot coals reminds me of the hot desire I saw burning in Damon's eyes in my dream. I can feel my face get hot just reminiscing on the steamy memory. I become uncomfortable and begin fidgeting in my seat. I should'nt be thinking of this. It's ridiculous! Especially in my boyfriend's house, of all places!  
I take a deep breath to compose myself. This was getting out of hand. Just as soon as my beating heart calms down, I hear a quiet chuckle behind me. I immediatelly freeze.  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't little Elena." he coos from the large doorway leading to the foyer. I turn around, shooting him a look of disdain, trying my hardest to convince him, and especially me, that I wasn't thinking about him just now. His face is adorning his signature smirk, his eyes twinkling in the dim firelight of the room. I don't say anything, knowing that's better than saying something I'll later regret. I turn myself back to the fire, keeping my nervous hands busy by playing with the tassles on the edge of the afgahn. Where was Stefan? It seems as if he's been in the kitchen for hours. I decide to get up and go find him, thinking it'd be better to get out of the vicinity of Damon so I could put the memories of my dream behind me. Just as I'm about to reach the doorway leading out of the large parlor room, a gust of wind flashes by me, startling me and stopping me in my tracks. Damon is now in front of me, his arms bracing the doorframe, preventing me from getting by.  
"Damon..I have no time for your games. Let me go." I say, not in the mood for polite pleasantries. He smirks down at me, lowering his head closer until I swear our noses are about to touch. His smell is absolutely intoxicating. Did Stefan ever have this effect on me? My heart begins beating violently as I feel his hot breath on my face.  
"Elena, I can't let you go find him." He sounds apprehensive. Something is wrong, I can feel it. "Let. Me. Go." I say, clenching my teeth with anger. He has no right to control me like this, and yet here he is, and i'm doing absolutely nothing about it.  
He stays quiet. When I don't get a response, I look up to his face. His whole demeanor has changed. He seems upset. Scared. That's when my heart really goes into overdrive. Damon is never either of those two things. And if he ever is, he tries to hide it with snide remarks. Pretends that he's not hurting. But this isn't one of those times.  
I manage to shove past him, shouting Stefan's name throughout the house, rushing to the kitchen. I listen impatiently for a reply back. A response telling me he's right where he's supposed to be; in the kitchen getting us some drinks. There's no answer.  
I reach the kitchen, but he's nowhere in sight. All that's out of place is the Piece of paper on the black granite countertop.  
Apprehensively, I make my way over to the note.  
It reads: "I love you, Elena" in Stefans elegant scrawl. Is this some sick joke? Where is he? I half expect him to pop out from behind a doorway, but it never happens. I can feel sobs start to reach up from deep within my chest, my heart breaking at the all too familliar feeling of abandonment. My hands make it up to my head, pulling at my hair in distress.  
"Damon! What have you done! Where is he!" I demand, my words coming out in shrill cries as tears come streaming down my face. I'm grabbed from behind by strong arms, pulling me to a chiseled body. It's not Stefan. I try to pull away, but Damon's arms are too strong for me to even get an inch away.  
"Shhh. It's okay, Elena. It'll be alright." he says, stroking my hair. Fighting back is becoming too hard for me. I slump down in Damon's arms and sob, clinging to his shirt for comfort. He continues shushing me as his blue eyes stare out the large window, into the darkness where Stefan had gone.

**Okay, So I know it's a really shitty chapter...BUT I promise, it will get better soon! I just had to write this stuff for a good transition to get to the good stuff ;) I hope you guys enjoyed it, and please leave reviews and comments! I'd really like some feedback from you guys!**

**-B**


	3. Hungry Eyes

**Okay! So it's been a couple days since I last posted, So here's the next chapter! I'm trying to keep this story as realistic as possible because I don't think going right on into the smut is always that great. I like to build up the tension first ;) Anyways! I hope you guys enjoy it!**

Hours later, I find myself laying on the antique couch, wrapped in the same blanket Stefan and I had shared, staring up at the ceiling. Damon sits by the fire, stoking at the hot embers, placing a few more pieces of wood over the flames before sitting on the carpet, looking at me. I can feel his eyes burning a hole through the side of my face.  
"Damon...where did he go?" I manage to whimper out, my voice hoarse and quiet after the long period of screaming and sobbing. He's quiet for a few moments, probably debating on whether to tell me the truth, or to lie. I turn my head to face him when he doesn't answer, giving him an encouraging smile.  
"Klaus happened. Apparently him and St. Stefan made a deal behind everyone's back that he'd have to join forces with him in order to save you from being torn to pieces."  
I turn my face back up toward the ceiling, processing the information quietly. I don't want to talk anymore.

The smell of roses wakes me up, slowly bringing me back to reality. The lights in the room are dim, candles placed here and there creating a relaxing setting. When I open my eyes fully I notice that I'm sitting in the claw-footed antique bathtub in the upstairs bathroom of the boarding house. My heart begins to race. How did I get here? Surely Damon didn't do this, though I wouldn't be surprised.  
I search around the room for anybody, but no one is there. As my lips part and I curse under my breath, the bathroom door opens.  
"Oh good! You're awake!" a cheery familiar voice comes from the tall blonde, soft linen towels adorned in her arms. It was Caroline. I sigh and sink down back into the bubble bath, relaxing, finally being able to enjoy the warmth it brings to my shattered body.  
"Damon called me and told me what happened. I thought this would be the perfect fix. Nothing is more rejuvenating than a rose scented bubble bath." she says with a pleasant smile. I smile back up at her, my racing heart relaxing.  
"Now, I brought a bunch of your things over because I figured you would want to stay here for a while. You know, just in case Stefan decides to come back."  
She says, taking a seat on the sink countertop.  
"Thank you, Caroline." I mutter out, sinking lower into the silky bubbles. What would I ever do without her? Ever since she had become a vampire, she seems to have matured in a way. She was not nearly as self centered and selfish as she had been.  
"Anyways, I must be going," she says, hopping off the counter and picking her purse up off the chair. "I have a date with Tyler."  
I can tell how happy she is just by muttering his name. I was happy for her, sure. It's just, now I'm the unhappy one.  
Before I could protest and beg her not to leave me here alone with my thoughts, she kisses the top of my head and flashes out the door.  
I blow the hanging hair out of my eyes in defeat. I can't believe she actually left. Her presence had brought a calm to me, and now with her gone, my mind keeps drifting back to why I am here in the first place. Why I'm spending the night. Stefan. Suddenly the bath water feels too hot, like it's choking out all the air from the room. Preventing me from taking in any oxygen. I needs to get out. Scanning the room carefully, I looks for clothes that Caroline possibly laid out for me. All I could see was a plush, dark blue towel draped over the back of a chair.  
_Damn you, Caroline_, I think as I lift myself out of the tub, padding over to the towel. Wrapping it around me, I walked the perimeter of the bathroom, making sure to blow out each candle that was lit. Just the thought of opening the bathroom door filled me with so much dread I felt lightheaded. Slowly, I crack the door open and peek through the crack. As far as I could see, nobody occupied the room behind the door. Very carefully, I make my way to my duffle bag that was placed on the cool, black silk sheets of Damon's bed. Just staring at his bed made me feel something strange. Longing? No. It couldn't be. The only thing I longed for was Stefan. For him to be safe and back at home.  
I paw through the clothes Caroline had packed for me, but find nothing that would be comfortable enough for bed. I thought about running across the hall to Stefan's room to grab a shirt from his dresser, but the trip across the hall would prove too risky. Damon was somewhere in this house and I couldn't risk him seeing me like this. I pull on a clean bra and pair of matching black lace panties, scolding Caroline for not packing something a little more...conservative.  
As quietly as possible, I go over to Damon's closet, slowly prying open the heavy mahogany double doors. I didn't expect anything less from him. Almost every article of clothing occupying the armoir was black. Typical Damon attire. I pulled a black, long sleeve button up shirt off it's hanger, deciding it was the only thing long enough to cover my butt. My hands shake as I try fumbling to do the buttons. I could smell him in the soft cloth, intoxicating me with its musk. Suddenly I was regretting not risking the naked run to Stefan's room. This smell was like a forbidden fruit that I wasn't allowed to touch.  
"Black suits you." his voice sounds behind me. My stomach drops and my breathing catches.  
"Jesus Christ, Damon. You scared me." I say, clutching my chest as I turn around to face him. A small, silent smirk plays on his face as he looks me up and down with hungry eyes.

**CLIFFYY! Hahaha sorry guys, but I thought in my opinion that this would be the PERFECT place to leave off. Make you wanting more ;)  
As always, I LOVE your feedback! Keep it coming please!**

**-B**


	4. Unexpected Intimacy

**SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG! I had no will to write whatsoever, nor any ideas. This is a pretty short chapter, and for that I'm sorry! BUT at least it's something to tide you guys over with! ENJOY!**

"Ya know, Elena. You really shouldn't be wearing my shirt right now. Seeing you in it; it's taking all of my control not to rip it right off of you." he said, a dangerous glint in his cerulean blue eyes.

My breath catches in my throat, my stomach drops and my heart starts racing a million miles a minute. I inwardly scold myself because Damon surely heard it. I could tell by the way the corners of his lips tilted up into his crooked, mischievous smile.

I tear my gaze away from his hypnotic stare and fiddle with the buttons on the cuff of the sleeve.

"I only put it on because.." I fumble for the right words. Tried to find something that would be an acceptable argument. "I needed something to put on before I made it to Stefan's room. I'm going to wear something of his. I just….didn't want to run across the hall in a towel." I ended sheepishly. Why did I have to say that last part? I can feel my cheeks burning in embarrassment.

I look back up to him but his look changed. His eyes had gone cold, a cocky smile playing on his hardened face. It was the smile he used when he's denying his emotions. I had hurt him.

"Well of course. I wouldn't expect anything less. Why don't you just go do that now, before I do something we'll both regret." He states, his voice void of any warmth. The bite of his words scared me, his threat all too real. "You know the way, Gilbert." He snaps in my face, suddenly too close for comfort, our noses practically touching.

Then he's gone. I'm left standing alone in Damon's room, holding onto a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

Coming back into my own, I grab my bag off of Damon's bed, stuffing a few loose articles of clothing back inside before slinging the strap over my shoulder.

Still a little wary, I quietly walk over to the door and peek outside. Damon isn't waiting for me, so I make a quick getaway for the wooden door on the opposite side of the oriental rug laden hallway.

Fifteen minutes later, after rummaging through Stefan's dresser of old baggy t-shirts and sweat pants, I finally manage to find something that sort of fits.

I brush my hair in his bathroom and then creep out into the hallway.

Its pretty quiet, the only sound in the house coming from the hum of electrical equipment. My heart lightens at the thought that Damon is probably out. There's no way I could possibly deal with his incessant mood swings.

I quietly pull the door to Stefan's room shut behind me and pad barefoot down the hallway to the top of the stairs.

Hanging over the dark mahogany railing, I try to search for Damon but my eyes don't come across him. I let out a deep breath. He has to be out, which wouldn't be surprising. Damon tends to run away when he's upset.

I plop myself down on the plush couch, straining my eyes in the growing darkness. It had to be pretty late. The fire that Stefan and I had been staring into mere hours ago began to diminish, the only light remaining from the hot coals and a rogue flame flickering around the charred wood every now and again.

"Well, now don't you look comfy." A voice sounds from the far wall. I shoot up, squinting my eyes to see in the darkness. Damon walks over to the fireplace, a bottle of bourbon clutched in his right hand. He takes a long swig of the alcohol, swishing it around in his mouth, his fierce blue eyes trained on me.

I feel naked under his gaze. I shift uncomfortably on the couch, thankful for the covering of Stefan's clothing.

"You really think you should be drinking? I don't think it's going to help your attitude." I snap out. I didn't mean to sound so harsh. His eyes flared and I immediately regretted ever saying anything at all.

Within seconds I'm pinned to the wall, Damon's breath tickling my ear, his mouth much too close to my neck. My heart starts pounding at the closeness, nearly busting out of my chest.

His arms are bracing the wall on either side of my head, trapping me.

"There's only one thing that could ever help my attitude, Elena. Now I suggest you lose the snarky comments before I really lose my patience." he menacingly whispers, his voice coming out as a growl ripping through his chest. "You have no idea what I'd do." He grumbles, his lips brushing along my jaw bone, tracing a searing trail on my neck with his left hand. My heart pounds even harder at the electricity his touch elicits, sending a warm tingle throughout my body before making a stop between my legs.

This cannot be happening. I cannot be feeling this way. My train of thoughts are so dizzying I can barely think straight.

Before I am able to utter a word, Damon chuckles deep within his chest. He knows what he's doing to me. That's what he wanted. "You should go to bed." He says, stepping back away from me, a smirk tugging at his lips.

I look up to an arched eyebrow and a smirk, but that doesn't detract from the irrefutable lust I see pooling in his eyes.

And then he's gone.

**CLIFFYY! hahahahah sorry about that. I'll try to update more frequently! I've just been super busy trying to find a job and other boring things like that. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE remember to review! I love to hear what you guys think! Keep in touch!**

**-Becca**


	5. Let The Fun Begin

**ALRIGHT GUYS! So, as promised I have posted again! I like this chapter. It's definitely longer than the last one so i'm sure you'll all be happy about that! I liked writing this one. enjoy!**

I lay in Stefan's bed, my heart still racing from the close encounter in the parlor. Why would Damon do this to me? He knows I'm dating Stefan. Although, I always viewed Damon as a jealous person. Stefan is out of town so he thinks he can just move in on Stefan's girl. Play with his brother's toys while his back is turned.

I know I should be furious with Damon. I love Stefan and I don't want to hurt him in any way. But why do I not regret the closeness? Why do I wish he didn't back off?

A million thoughts are racing through my head, meanwhile, I bet Damon is fast asleep not even worrying about what had happened. That's the way he ticked. A womanizer who just likes to work girls up. It doesn't matter who the girl is. He just wants to get it in. Much like every high school guy I've ever encountered. But you know what? I won't give him the satisfaction. If he wants to be a dick, I'll be a bitch right back. It's only fair. Give him a taste of his own foul medicine.

I begin to drift off to sleep as I bitch about Damon in my mind.

* * *

_A large din of talking emanates from the large ballroom below. I'm standing at the top step of a large grand staircase, my hand delicately brushing the sleek wooden railing as I make my descent. I pick up the heavy skirts of my dress, adorned in maroon with intricate gold embroidery. This dress is styled much like that of the blue dress from my previous dream, only a thousand times more beautiful in comparison. The familiar feeling of the corset constricting my breathing snaps me into reality. I look down towards my feet, so I don't fall, and realize the dress is far more revealing than the other. My breasts swell over the top of the dress with each breath I take. I feel completely vulnerable. Suppressing the need to cover myself up, I place my feet firmly on the marble floor below._

_There are hundreds of people milling about, chatting amongst themselves dressed in a fashion similar to my own. It feels as if I'd traveled back to renaissance times. People pass me, cordially emitting their greetings to me which I return with a brief curtsey. _

"_You look absolutely magnificent." A voice sounds from behind me. A hand is placed around my tightly bound waist, the other gently brushing my shoulder. I shudder at the touch and turn to meet him face to face._

_Damon grabs my hand and delicately places a kiss on my knuckles, his blue eyes shooting up to meet mine. My heart soars at the feelings I get from his crystal gaze. My face flushes as his face breaks out in a devilish grin._

_The throng of people is so large that we're able to leave the party without being questioned. He holds onto my hand tightly as we run down the back lawns of the mansion, the tall grasses tickling my ankles._

"_Slow down! I can hardly keep up!" I laugh, out of breath from running in such a heavy dress._

"_Just a little further, I promise!" Damon exclaims with a chuckle, jumping over a low stone wall on the edge of the property. He stops and picks me up so I can be maneuvered over it without hurting myself which I'm thankful for. _

_I giggle as he spins me around before placing me back on my feet and pulling me into the woods behind him._

"_We're almost there I promise!" he shouts out with a laugh and a reassuring squeeze to my hand. I laugh along with him as I stumble on a large fallen branch._

The air was cool for a summer night, which I was thankful for. The amount of clothing I was wearing would be unbearable if it were any warmer.

Suddenly he comes to a halt in front of me, pulling my body in front of him, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist.

"We're here." He breathes into my neck, tickling me with his lips that lightly brushed against the delicate skin of my throat. He takes a playful nibble and I laugh, pulling him to the gazebo overgrown with ivy in front of us.

"_This is so beautiful, Damon." I breathe as I step onto the deck. His parents' estate was full of surprises._

"I'm glad you like it. I used to come here all the time. You know, just to think about things. Stefan is not aware of its existence. I wanted to share it with you. I thought that maybe….this could be a special place….for just the two of us." His voice is timid, and I laugh to myself. When has Damon ever been known to be timid? "Only if you would like it to be." He finishes, taking my hands in his, brushing the tops with his strong thumbs.

I manage to nod my head, knowing what he's implying.

_A crooked smile dons his face, his cool blue eyes going dark with lust. Suddenly Damon is no longer timid. He begins with the laces of my dress, hastily pulling at them; impatient to get them untied. _

_I rip his coat jacket off of his strong, broad shoulders, ripping the white button down shirt off without undoing the buttons. A low growl rips out of his throat and within seconds I'm pushed to the floor of the gazebo gasping for breath. _

_He takes no time getting the rest of my dress off as I hurriedly run my fingers over his chest, his abdomen, any inch of skin available to my eyes._

_He lays me down yet again tracing kisses down my neck, my collarbone to my bare chest._

_"I want you to remember this. Forever. No matter what." he says roughly thrusting into my hungry core._

_A piercing moan escapes my lips._

* * *

I shoot straight up into bed, my hair plastered onto my forehead. I'm breathing so hard it takes me nearly five minutes just to compose myself.

I really hope that I didn't make any sounds that Damon could hear. I'd surely be in deep shit.

The room feels so hot I can hardly bare it, and the dream left me so horny I can hardly stand it, but I won't give Damon the satisfaction of pleasuring myself to the images of his naked body.

I slip out of Stefan's bed and pad over to his bathroom, turning on the shower full blast to hopefully drown out any sound of Damon's prying vampire ears. The water is cool which helps to bring down my temperature a few degrees.

I scrub the sweat out of my brown tresses with pomegranate shampoo I had brought over a few weeks ago. The scent is absolutely intoxicating and makes me forget about everything that I had just dreamed (fantasized?) about.

The sun is rising as I get out of the shower. I had been unaware at how early it actually was.

I decided to stay up, knowing that Damon would probably be sleeping in till noon as usual, and there was no way in hell I'd be able to fall asleep again.

Once I make it to the kitchen I instantly gravitate toward the coffee maker, knowing I'll need at least a whole pot just to function throughout the day.

While I'm waiting for my cup of salvation, I sit at one of the bar stools and rest my head against the cool granite countertop. The dream was lingering in my head all to clearly. What was with my subconscious mind and the renaissance era? Honestly I'd never really given it a second thought. I didn't want to know what my subconscious was trying to tell me about Damon.

I close my eyes to shut out the disturbing, yet sinfully hot images.

"Well, aren't we up early today?" Damon croons from the kitchen doorway. My head snaps up, completely unaware that he'd even come into the room.

There's a lightness to his voice, telling me that his anger is gone, at least for now.

"Liz wants me to help her out today. You know. Secret vampire stuff." He says wiggling his eyebrows. "You gonna be okay here?" there's a sense of care in his voice which makes me soften.

"Yeah. I think I'm gonna head home for a little while anyway. Caroline, Bonnie, and I planned on hanging out today." I say, just remembering that tonight was Care's birthday and we were going out to celebrate.

Strangely, the thought of not seeing Damon made my heart ache a little inside. Why was I turning to mush in this guy's hands? I remember my vow to play just as dirty as him. Make him realize how it feels to be monopolized.

"Well then. Have fun with your little posse." He says, sounding a little disappointed that I wouldn't be here when he returned.

I made up my mind just then that I had to make my move now. I don't even understand why I'm doing this. Stefan is my boyfriend, and yet here I am planning to seduce his slightly sadistic brother.

I walk up to Damon and press my body up against his, playing innocent like I have a secret, meanwhile making sure to rub up against his sudden arousal.

"Say hello to the Sherriff for me." I whisper in a husky voice, and before he can do anything about it, I'm gone.

**AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! Let the fun begin! What do you guys think? PLEASE leave me some reviews! I notice I have a lot of people viewing the story, but i've only had 4 people review on it overall. I'd really like to know what you guys are thinking! As always, I hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for the next chapter which will hopefully be soon!**

**-Rebecca**


	6. Right Where I Want You

**WHEEEEE! New Chapter! I really hope that you guys like this one alright. It's not the BEST chapter because it's mostly just filler until all the real juicy stuf starts happening. But I sure hope it staves off some of your hunger! I got like...7 reviews on my last chapter which was awesome! Keep em' coming guys! Enjoy!**

I'm so giddy driving away from the boarding house I'm surprised I can even drive straight. My heart is racing with the power that comes with catching Damon off guard.

A light giggle escapes my lips when I pull into my driveway, Aunt Jenna's car nowhere in sight. I smile knowing that she probably spent the night at Ric's. Again.

I open the front door as quietly as possible and pull my converse off, pushing them off to the side so nobody trips on them.

I peek around the corner and see Jeremy and Bonnie totally passed out asleep on the couch. I smile at how innocent the two look. Don't get me wrong, I thought it was a little weird to have my best friend dating my little brother, but she makes him happy, and right now that's what he really needs. I'm happy for him. For both of them.

But then I'm reminded of Stefan being gone and my heart sinks. How long would that be? I also feel guilty because I don't miss him nearly as much as I should. The space of not having him around makes me realize just how suffocated I had started to feel recently.

I rub at my temples, clearing my head of all things Stefan, and especially all things Damon.

Seeing as it was still pretty early and no doubt, Caroline wouldn't be up for another few hours, I decided to finally crawl back into bed, content with what the rest of the day would bring.

* * *

I wake up around 10 to Caroline plopping down beside me on my bed.

"WAKE UP ELENA!" She shouts in my ear, shaking my shoulders as hard as she can.

I give a tired laugh before getting up and embracing her in a hug.

"Happy birthday, Care! You ready for today?" I ask, already getting excited about our pampering plans and for tonight's festivities. It feels like it's been forever since I've really indulged myself and really had some fun. With all the previous drama that had been going on with Klaus, It had been really hard to get any time to just chill out. Caroline's birthday was the perfect opportunity to finally get some relaxation.

"Oh my god, Elena. You have NO idea how much I need this. It's not every day you turn eighteen. And, I mean, if I'm going to be this age for the rest of my life, I might as well enjoy it, right?" she asks, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively in that Caroline way of hers. I giggle and pull the covers off my legs. Tonight was going to be a hell of a lot of fun.

Caroline insisted on going to the spa for the day, so Bonnie and I had to indulge her by going along. It was actually quite nice and well worth the money we spent on it.

When it was time for our manicures, I settled on a light pink polish, the hue really bringing out the olive of my skin. I had never felt more relaxed, beautiful, and most of all, ready to take on Damon in my entire life.

Once we're back at my house, we head straight up to my room, eager to finish our primping for Caroline's party.

All three of us manage to squeeze into the bathroom adjoining me and Jeremy's rooms to work on our hair.

Bonnie scoops hers back into a sleek, high ponytail, Caroline puts hers into a super cute fishtail side-braid, and I whip out my curling iron.

I had neglected the thing long enough and I was intrigued and determined to recreate the hair from my first Damon wet-dream while I was with Stefan. If 'Dream Damon' had liked that hair, real-life Damon was sure to go wild for it, and that's exactly what I wanted.

Bonnie and Caroline are already dressed and ready to go while I dig through my closet trying to find the perfect pair of shoes.

"Oh! Wear the black ones!" Caroline practically shouts. My heart nearly explodes at the volume.

I lunge for the shoes and immediately slip them on, adding an extra five inches.

I scramble over to my mirror to make sure everything looks perfect.

My brown, loosely curled tresses fall delicately onto my black, cropped leather jacket. The deep purple body con dress is nearly black in color and barely meets mid-thigh, but I know showing a ton of leg will drive a certain someone crazy.

I shake the thoughts from my mind. Damon is NOT my boyfriend.

My eyes travel the length of my toned, tan legs to the black, stiletto booties Caroline had insisted on.

This look was definitely not something I usually wore. I looked bad-ass. I, Elena Gilbert, was NOT bad-ass. But I couldn't ignore the power I felt from looking like this. The girl in front of me looked like someone who could hold her own. Someone who wouldn't take any bullshit from anybody. Ultimately, Damon's weakness.

The dark colors of my ensemble exude Damon's essence. Pure darkness. Though I know, deep down, he's not nearly as dark as he plays off, I still like the bad-vampire vibe he gives off. Its something I found lacking in Stefan. He had no sense of adventure. He was _**safe**_. Always treating me like I could break at any second. I'm not a porcelain doll. I'm a person with needs. A person who can't stay inside the rest of her life because she could get hurt. Stefan was coming from a good place. I know that. He doesn't want me in any danger. But he is also preventing me from living my life. With him around, I could never make mistakes. I could never take risks. I always had to be _**safe**_.

And now that he's gone… I feel like I can finally breathe for the first time. I can finally go see what life is like after living in Stefan's protective embrace for over a year. It was time to see what I, Elena Gilbert, was made of.

* * *

The music is already pounding when we get out of the car in the parking lot causing my heart to beat in anticipation.

Damon's car was already parked; he was already here.

A smile creeps up onto my face, giddy for what was about to transpire through the evening. I wondered if he was still reeling over what I did to him before my departure this morning.

"Let's do this!" Caroline shouts as she links arms with both Bonnie and myself. We all nearly run to the front doors because we're so excited.

The bouncer in the front immediately recognizes Caroline and lets us in. We say thanks and walk the dimly lit hallway to the entrance doors into the underground club below.

Bright strobe lights pulse against the frosted glass windows of the double doors. We all link hands, take a deep breath and then swing the doors open.

A surge of butterflies flutter in my stomach. It had been ages since I had gotten this dressed up in public. And Damon would surely see me as Caroline made her entrance.

We walk to the top of the stairs, and look down at everyone milling about, drinks in hands and talking merrily.

"Caroline's here!" someone shouts from down below, causing a hundred shouts of happy birthday.

Being the Caroline who loves the attention, she struts down the stairs giving a princess wave to everyone around her.

"You coming?" Bonnie asks, turning to me, the neon lights pulsing in her brown eyes.

"Yeah. I'll meet you down there. I'll just be a second." I reply, and send her off.

She scuttles down the stairs and is embraced by Jeremy down below who places a soft welcoming kiss on her forehead.

I look around at the dance floor below, trying to find the one man who would make this night far more enjoyable.

I cant find him anywhere. Any article of black clothing gets my pulse racing, but then it's not him.

With a disappointed huff, I locate the bar from above, and make my way down the stairs.

Grasping onto the railing, I get a sudden reminder of my dream. Of walking down the large staircase to the crowds below. The connection leaves me feeling uneasy.

My feet finally meet the last step, and I greet everyone with a smile as I cut through the throng of bodies to find a vacant bar stool.

"A shot of tequila please." I say, needing something to get me going. I felt way too anxious right now and I think that without the alcohol, I'd be a wreck the whole night.

The bartender gives me a wary look, obviously not believing my age. He shakes his head and goes to help somebody else.

"Ugh!" I groan. This was already not my night. All I wanted was one shot. Is that too much for an anxious girl to ask for?

I rest my head on my hand and nervously tap my fingers on the mahogany bar table.

I look at the people around me laughing and having fun. I wish I could be care-free. I mean, I usually am, but the prospect of seducing Damon has got me on edge. Maybe I'm too far out of my league. I've never played dirty before. He'd probably see right through me.

I look down the line of people at the bar. Each one of them has a drink in hand, staring at the wall behind the bartender because they lack the social gene. All but one.

Damon's hand rests on a glass of bourbon, delicately swishing around the contents in his left hand, his eyes staring into mine. His dark eyebrows are lowered over his cool blue orbs, holding a look of danger and lust.

His gaze sends a shock through me and I'm no longer nervous.

The bartender pours another shot of whiskey for the older man beside me.

I steal it as he slaps it on the table and down it in one gulp. I smash it on the table, my eyes never leaving Damon's, and then I leave.

There's a flicker of wanting in his darkening eyes.

I give a mischievous smile before leaving the bartender with his open mouth, the poor old man who's shot I stole, and Damon, who's eyes I could feel boring a hole through the back of my head as I sauntered off to the dance floor.

Check and mate.

**The ending definitely got a lot better once they were at the party. Again, I know that this chapter wasnt as great as you probably wanted it to be, but the next one will be 7074394988329028095209 times better. Be sure to leave reviews to let me know about your ideas!**

**-Rebecca**


	7. Built Up Tension

**OKAY GUYS! Here's a chapter I'm sure you have ALL been waiting for! It's a lot juicier than the past one, so I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

An upbeat song starts pumping through the speakers, the bass rattling my bones as I strut to the center of the dance floor.

Caroline and Bonnie come up to me, giggling with drinks in their hands as they sway to the music. It seems like the bartender was more accepting of them. Meaning Caroline probably compelled the man. I'll have to remember to take her with me the next time I visit the booze.

I can feel the alcohol coursing through my veins giving me a pleasant haze. I was still completely aware of everything, but it loosened me up just enough to where I could be as bold and daring as I wanted without second guessing myself.

"Dance with me!" I shout over the loud music to Matt who's standing nearby.

His face breaks out in a smile and he passes his drink off to a friend so he can dance.

We all have an amazing time bobbing to the music and screaming the words to every song as loudly as we can. Caroline is definitely having an amazing time which makes me happy.

Grind on Me by Pretty Ricky starts booming over the speakers and Matt didn't even hesitate to grab my hips and act out the lyrics.

Every couple around us are in similar positions, including Jenna and Alaric only a few yards away which makes me giggle quietly to myself.

My hazy eyes glance to my right, scanning the room discretely. Damon is leaning against the bar, swigging from a glass of bourbon, his knuckles white from his grasp. His eyes stare at me intently, a fire burning within its azure depths.

I wrap an arm around Matt's neck from behind, grinding my ass even harder into him, all the while keeping my eyes locked on Damon's. Matt was already so far wasted I knew he wouldn't remember me using him like this.

The bartender goes to fill up his glass but he steals the whole bottle from him and takes a long drag from it. He slaps it back down on the table and licks it off of his full lips before staggering sexily toward me.

My breath hitches in my stomach. What was he doing? I immediately begin to sober up.

The music changes to a slow song just as he's reaching Matt and I, as if he knew it was going to change to this.

"May I have this dance?" he asks, holding out his hand to me, his ring flickering in the twinkling lights. I turn around to see if Matt will object, but he just nods, and walks away to another girl a few feet away.

Damon's hand is still outstretched, waiting for me to take it, but all I can do is stare at it.

"Please." He grunts out in a near whisper, his voice gruff and agitated.

I hesitantly take a hold of his hand, the connection sending a shock through my body that zaps out all the alcohol completely from my system. I immediately feel self-conscious in his presence.

He forcefully pulls me to him, his arms wrapping possessively around my waist. His scent wafts into my nostrils, intoxicating me all over again. The smell is an immediate turn-on, leaving my heart pounding and my legs trembling.

His thumbs rub small, soothing circles on my hip bones making a soft moan to escape my lips.

His cheek rests on the top of my head, and I can hear him take in a deep breath as if he's drinking me in.

"Elena. Why are you doing this to me?" he mumbles as he pulls me closer to him, pushing me against his hard arousal as if to say: "_**This**_ is what you're doing to me." I let out a soft gasp and twist my fingers around the dark, raven hair at the nape of his neck.

"I'm not doing anything, Damon. That'd be wrong." I whisper huskily which receives a groan to escape his beautifully shaped lips.

"You're stepping into some dangerous waters, Gilbert." He rasps, his hands tightening around my waist. "You could get hurt."

His lips brush along my jawbone, tracing down my neck before planting a soft, seductive kiss on my shoulder.

"I suggest you stop." He sighs, his strong hands running up and down my back.

I pull away from him just enough to look into his eyes, which are hazed over and exude danger.

"I'm not doing anything." I utter, biting my lip, a playful glint in my brown eyes.

His face cracks into a malicious, but oh SO sexy crooked smile, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

I gasp as he picks me up and flashes us out of the busy club.

* * *

Damon tosses me on the bed, his dark silk sheets billowing around me due to the sudden disturbance. I giggle as he slams the large mahogany door.

In a second flat he's straddling my waist as he rips my leather jacket off of my slender shoulders, placing a searing kiss on the hollow of my throat.

I reach up to tangle my hands in his hair but he pins them down on either side of my head.

"Don't touch me. It's my turn for torture." He growls, grinding himself on my throbbing sex.

I gasp at his dominance, but my mind immediately goes drunk as he grasps my waist, placing chaste kisses from my throat and collarbone to the swells of my breasts.

"This is getting in the way." He mutters, mere centimeters away from my lips. He had never kissed them. Not even once. I became anxious for his taste. Wanting to feel the soft flesh against my own.

He runs his hands up my thigh excruciatingly slowly as he hoists my dress up further. Around my waist, up to my breasts and then completely off leaving me clutching his sheets tightly in only my lacy underwear.

His eyes wander my body and I have never felt more beautiful than I do under his gaze at this moment.

Dark veins appear under his eyes and he snarls as he suppresses the urge to show his vampire-self.

I push him up into a sitting position, rubbing my thumbs over the sensitive flesh under his eyes, soothing the veins away with my touch. He doesn't stop me and I'm thankful.

"Damon.." I whisper breathlessly as I brush a loose strand of hair out of his eyes. I hold his face between my small hands and inch closer to him until we're about to connect. "I want you to kiss me."

He sighs at my words and closes the distance between my aching mouth, our tongues intertwining in a sensual kiss.

His hands move up to my hair and tangle in the curls I had worked so hard on.

I pull at his dark hair and moan against his mouth, committing his taste to memory.

In a flash he pins me to the bed, our breathing heavy, sweat glistening on our bodies.

"Shh. Be quiet." He hushes, his finger placed gently on my lips.

We listen for a second but I don't hear anything.

"Stay here." He whispers and flashes out of the room.

I sit in the cocoon of his blankets, looking out the window at the moon.

Five minutes later, Damon is at the doorway, leaning nonchalantly on the frame. He looks guilty. As if he regrets what we were doing.

"We need to go." He says agitatedly, his hands stuffed into his pockets.

"Damon, I-"

"Stefan is in trouble." He finishes, cutting me off from my words.

I feel like I've been hit with a ton of bricks. Stefan is in trouble and here I am, making out with his brother. I immediately feel uncomfortable and pull Damon's blankets around me. I look up and meet his eyes that are full of apologies, the lust still lingering deep down in it's depths.

**VOILA! How was it?  
PLEASE KEEP COMMENTING! I like to know what you guys are thinking!  
Thanks so much for reading! :))**

**-Rebecca**


	8. Don't Go

**I FINALLY HAVE A NEW CHAPTER FOR YOU ALL! Sorry it's been a while. It's taken me forever to figure out just where I want to go with this story, but i think i've gotten it figured out. ENJOY! :)**

"What do you mean, Stefan is missing? Why didn't you tell us about this earlier, sweetie?" Caroline coos on the other end of the line. To be honest, I didn't want to tell her and Bonnie. I didn't want them to make a huge deal out of it. I had been dealing with vampire drama for months and it was finally starting to feel normal since he left, as awful as that sounds.

"I just didn't want to bother you guys with this stuff. You've dealt with it enough." I huff, packing a bag of clothing for Damon's and my Stefan hunt. I was dreading it entirely.

Damon had hardly said two words to me since we got news that Stefan was in trouble. There was so much I wanted to tell him. Like that I didn't regret what we had done. But the thought of going through an awkward conversation like that at this time wasn't entirely something I wanted to do right now, nor would it feel right.

"Alright. Well… please keep us posted!" Bonnie pleads over the line. The two of them must be together. I tell them that I will text them with any breaking news before ending the call.

I huff and toss the cellphone in my purse, knowing I'll need to keep it with me during the car trip so I can pretend to look busy and avoid any awkward silences that were sure to ensue.

I make my way outside, tossing my bag into the trunk of Damon's blue Camaro. He comes out the front door as I slam the trunk shut, a pair of dark Ray Ban's hiding his eyes as he rounds the front of the car and slides into the front seat.

Not even a word is uttered to me as he slams the door shut after him.

I roll my eyes and let out a breath of air as I make it to the front passenger seat and slip into the cool, black leather seat.

The vehicle roars to life as his pale, elegant fingers turn the keys in the ignition.

"So…."I huff out….already feeling awkward in the silence as we pulled out of the driveway and down the spruce lined streets of Mystic Falls. "Where are we headed.." I mumble out, fiddling with the zipper of my leather jacket.

The air feels like a lead weight pressing down on me from every angle imaginable. How could silence ever become so awkward between two people?

_Oh, I know. Because just mere hours ago, you were basically sexing each other in his bedroom before you figured out that your BOYFRIEND was in serious trouble, _my mind chides. I mentally slap it down, pushing the guilt away before I got sick on the floor of the car.

"Georgia." He grumbles, his voice sounding exceedingly deep and sexy which makes me resent how closed off we were to each other even more. I didn't want what we had to stop, even though it was wrong to be feeling this way behind my boyfriend and his brother's back. He clears his throat before continuing. "I have a friend there who might be able to provide some insight."

Who was his friend? The thought of it being another girl sets my nerves on edge. Damon wasn't mine so I shouldn't even be feeling this way, but the way his eyes lit up when he mentioned this "friend" made my stomach twist up in a jealous mess of knots.

I sink back into my chair, biting my tongue to prevent myself from saying anything I'll regret. I manage to mutter out an "awesome," before reclining the chair and closing my eyes.

* * *

I wake up noticing that the car has stopped moving. Slowly, I come to, the pale like of dusk finally settling in on the world around us. I look over to my left to see Damon, his blue eyes soft and caring, staring at me intently.

My face flushes under his gaze as I self-consciously brush my hair out of my face.

"We're here." He whispers lowly, a soft smile tugging at his lips.

I look out the window to see a tall building. A Hilton nestled behind tall oak trees. People sat on their balconies overlooking the water as the sun set over the horizon.

I stretch out my limbs as I get out form the car, feeling cramped from all the sitting I had been doing.

I walk to the back of the car to get my bag, but just as I'm about to reach for it, Damon pulls it out of the trunk as if it's weightless. He swings the strap over his shoulder before turning to me and slamming the trunk shut.

"Ready?" he asks, cocking his head to the side. I didn't know exactly what he meant by that. Ready for what? Ready to spend time alone with him in a hotel? Or did he mean, ready to save your boyfriend who you're having second thoughts about?

I don't say anything, but instead start making my way to the open lobby, no doors there to shut it off from the outside.

Damon walks up to the main desk, firmly placing his hands on the marble countertop.

He and the concierge seem to be arguing about something as I take a seat in one of the plush, brown leather chairs.

I notice the man's whole demeanor change as his eyes go glossy and he adorns a spacey look, staring dazedly into Damon's eyes.

"Oh, fuck." I mumble under my breath as the poor man agrees to whatever Damon had told him to do, shuffling around the desk drawers until he comes up with a key card.

"Thanks for being so helpful." Damon grins as he turns back around to me.

"Right this way." He says, motioning towards the bank of elevators 10 yards away.

I apprehensively do as I'm told, pressing the elevator call button, waiting for the car to arrive at the ground floor.

* * *

Damon slides the key in the electronic lock, and the light turns green immediately.

"After you, Gilbert." He says with an eye wiggle. I giggle, knowing he's becoming more of himself again. Less closed off.

He swings the two double doors open and I gasp in awe at the large expanse of windows I see before me, earning a full view of the strip of ocean.

"Damon, this is COMPLETELY unnecessary." I huff out, walking over to one of the large overstuffed couches and plopping down on it.

I hear him chuckle behind me as he sets our bags down on the other creamy, tan-leathered couch.

"Don't question me, Elena. Just go with it. It's not every day you travel with a devilishly handsome vampire stud who can rent a penthouse." He says, doing that eye thing he seems to be so good at. If I weren't on the couch my knees would definitely buckle underneath me.

He walks around the coffee table, a smug smile on his face when I'm sure he heard the change in my heartbeat. He takes a seat on the couch opposite of me, relaxing back into the leather, his legs spread and his hand resting too close to his crotch for my comfort.

I avert my eyes quickly before he can figure out where I was staring.

We're both quiet for a moment before his melodious voice breaks the silence.

"So….what do you wanna do?" he purrs, his thumb stroking his thigh ever so slightly; suggestively. A pulse of heat shoots south and I have to bite my tongue just to compose myself. Why is it that everything he did had to drive me crazy?

"Goodnight, Damon." I sigh, slinging my bag over my shoulder and heading to the room straight behind him, his room residing on the total opposite of the vast suite.

"Oh, come on! Don't leave me out here to entertain myself all night!" he laughs, hopping off the couch to follow me.

I turn around once I'm in the doorway to my room, gripping the handle for support. He leans on the door frame; his arms crossed causing his biceps to contract deliciously beneath the dark fabric of his shirt.

"You'll just have to figure out what to do then, Damon. Goodnight." I whisper and quietly close the door in his pouty face.

It was taking everything I had in me not to open the door back up and usher him inside, but there were much bigger problems at stake right now and that would just complicate things further.

I traipse over to my bed, throwing the covers down, letting the nice, cool sheets brush my fingers. I find a separate bathroom attatched, and boy did it not disappoint. The room was huge, a large marble bathtub laying in the center, an even more impressive vanity to my right.

I decide to take a quick shower before getting ready for bed, desperately needing to wash away my tension that was all consuming, and also in hopes of somehow washing away the strong feelings for Damon that were tugging at my heartstrings.

After towel drying my hair, I slip into some yoga shorts and a clean, cotton tank top, pulling my hair into a high messy ponytail before sinking into the heavenly cocoon of silk and Egyptian cotton that was my bed.

* * *

I suddenly awaken, immediately disoriented with my surroundings. I grab my cell off my bed, reading that it's 2:18 in the morning. I groan and smack back down onto my pillows, willing myself to get back to sleep, but something keeps me up.

"Elena!" A muffled whisper sounds. "Elena, open up!" it comes again.

I grumble and turn on my bedside lamp before making my way to the door connecting my room to the hallway of the penthouse floor.

"I forgot my key." He mumbles, cracking a seductive grin and pushing past me into my room. I turn around and stare at him in disbelief as he flops down onto my bed where only moments ago I had been sleeping soundly.

"Damon, go to your own room." I grumble sleepily as I lock the door behind me. He mumbles in protest, kicking his shoes off his feet to snuggle even further into my blankets.

"Come on! Get up!" I huff, pulling at his legs in an attempt to get him off the mattress. It's no use. He doesn't budge. He doesn't even make a sound as I keep attempting to get him to move.

"Fine! I'll just go to your room." I snap, grabbing my cellphone off the side table and making my way to the door. My hand connects to the crystal doorknob and I immediately freeze at the presence pressed up against me, hot breath tickling the nape of my neck.

"Don't go." He purrs.

**PLEASE COMMENT! I LOVE IT WHEN YOU DO! Lets me better adjust my story to something y'all would enjoy. THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**-Rebecca**


End file.
